


requisite.

by starstorms



Category: Suikoden II
Genre: I always had an idea of Shu doing anything to keep Riou satiated or sane, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, plus minor sexual tension between them cause why not, shrugs, this just happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstorms/pseuds/starstorms
Summary: Winning battles was always well and good, but if their leader was not tended to in every possible manner then…it could create room for failure. That was something they could not afford, no matter how slight the chance.





	requisite.

The frustration is evident on Riou’s face. The silence is almost as alarming given their hero had always been a ray of optimism and hope.

 

Shu sets aside the letter he had been working on, long fingers gliding over the top of the desk as he focuses on his late night visitor. Seeing his bedroom door closed allows him an array of options, one of which he has already been considering since early on in the day.

 

Winning battles was always well and good, but if their leader was not tended to in _every_ possible manner then…it could create room for failure. That was something they could not afford, no matter how slight the chance.

 

“Lord Riou…I promised you at the beginning I would be willing to do anything to ensure victory.”

 

For a moment there’s nothing but silence, contemplation hanging in the air between them.

 

Though Shu finishes his thought with not words but actions.

 

Fingertips trace over the lining of Riou’s bandana, gripping into brown locks just enough to get his attention. Shu’s eyes give off a dangerous gleam, formulating a plan and enforcing it within seconds.

 

He’s fierce with how his lips clash against his leader’s own. There’s no delicate nature to it, only methodical, focusing on just how to make Riou feel nothing but sheer pleasure.

 

All he wants is to relieve their hero of some pain, to distract him from the woes that these incessant battles bring upon him like a curse.

 

Often times he comes off as insensitive in strategy sessions, only weighing out the odds of victory above all else. This is what he’s doing even now. A nip made over reddened lips, letting his tongue delve into the willing mouth and tasting Riou thoroughly.

 

Despite having partaken in intimacies in the past, it’s been quite some time since he last did so. Men or women made no difference to him, only seeking out the ultimate nuance of pleasure that he sometimes found himself needing. A war took precedence though, and it’s as he undid the sash of Riou’s tunic to trace over bare skin that he realized how dire his own negligence had been.

 

Tasting another person and having such control always alit something within him. A growl echoed between a mesh of lips and tongues, Riou tangling his own fingers in dark locks as their hips rubbed together. Shu could feel how hands roughly traced over his shoulders to undo and push apart the black robes that often cloaked his body.

 

“Don’t think…just _feel._ ”

 

It’s an ironic statement for him of all people to command, yet he can tell that Riou is conceding to the notion relatively quickly.

 

Clothes are shed with soft and eager sighs. Shu maps out tanned skin and muscles toned from hundreds of battles, gentle kisses and flicks of his tongue aiding him in how he prepares Riou for the one thing they are both intent on having. Riou never imagined he’d have such indecent thoughts about Shu’s fingers until that very moment. The realization of why he often stared at his hands during strategy sessions came to light as one slipped between his legs, rubbing against his entrance, and pushing in to curl inside deeply.

 

The intensity of such closeness serves to break Riou. Wanton pleas flow freely, gripping harder at the sheets as his hips push up into the steady thrusts of one finger and then another. It’s when three are in him that he feels himself growing weak, cock leaking over his stomach shamelessly.

 

When Shu finally relents to the incessant begging, he can feel Riou’s eyes on him, watching the way his palm strokes over the length of his cock. Thereafter he aligns himself and finally starts to relieve his leader of the true frustration that has been weighing upon him. A slow, careful set of initial thrusts is made, gauging the comfort level before losing any and all restraint.

 

“Shu…harder please -“

 

Anything Riou hopes to say after that point is lost to sharp gasps, moans becoming rougher with the way Shu grips at his hips and ass. The angle is even more perfect than it was to start with, making him a shuddering mess beneath this man who fucks him with such explicit intent. Despite his room being the lone one on this floor, he’s almost certain that the guards stationed on the floor above can hear the echo of the bed frame against the wall. The thought should bring embarrassment, yet for Shu it only serves to motivate him in how hard he plans on making Riou come.

 

It’s become Shu’s job to be able to read Riou like an open book. Seeing him bare and broken like this in the recesses of their own little world serves to fulfill a debauched promise. He can sense how close Riou is from how he clenches harder over his cock, each thrust met at an erratic pace.

 

“ _Let go_ …”

 

The whisper of a command is yet another that Riou cannot simply ignore. The authoritative tone that Shu always carries makes him weak, heart racing as his orgasm takes over without a second thought. The blinding intensity of it has Riou crying out, forgetting anything and everything but the harsh pleasure that racks his body.

 

Riou lays there breathless, finding comfort in how Shu thrusts in once more to spill deeply inside of him. The warmth of cum filling him makes his hips twitch, whimpering lowly as fatigue starts to settle in.

 

It takes what remaining energy Shu has to clean them up. He can already tell that Riou isn’t planning to move from his bed, only managing to tug on his pants so that he isn’t completely cold throughout the night.

 

“Rest now my Lord…we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.”

 

The candle flickering on his nightstand is blown out afterward, allowing them both a moment’s rest.


End file.
